Fantendo Football League Show/Season 3/Week 3
The Fantendo Football League Show showed highlights for Week two in the Third Season of the Fantendo Football League. It was broadcast on Flame TV. Intro Dark Red Royals 2-1 Team Mega-Bus *Attendance: 25,765 (Away: 168) Matt Zolin tapped in his first goal for the club from a Grace Giranha pass, soon to be followed by a Princess Gardenia snapshot. Mega-Bus added consalation late on with a Cubey header. Scorers Matt Zolin 57 Gardenia 71 Cubey 82 .}} Doodleland Dodgers 2-2 Mad Robots *Attendance: 35,566 (Away: 3,123) Betolpy headed to the ground to sneak the ball into the net. Hooly emulated one of his own, and Ramona took her side into the lead, early into the second half. Regal spoilt the party with a free-kick. Scorers Betolpy 17 Hooly 27 Ramona 62 Regal 81 Moose FC 2-1 Team Toucan *Attendance: 26,767 (Away: 735) Wingo scored a header from outside the area to put his side ahead in the first half, but a inspired Moose fought back with two quickfire Porkchop and Moon goals. After long passing runs. Scorers Wingo 24 Moon 74 Porkchop 78 .}} Team Nutty 1-1 Team Flame-Scotland *Attendance: 63,564 (Away: 4,232) The 63,564 fans at Timid saw a 1-1 draw and it only took ten minutes for Timer to put Nutty in the lead. Clyde levelled for Flame-Scotland - showing form that could put him into the Fantendo national football team. Team Nook 2-1 Outer Troopers *Attendance: 73,436 (Away: 3,657) Tyr rabona shot his side to victory before the break, but Bloop's tap in and The Groo's late header gave Nook the points. .}} Illogical FC 1-1 The Waves FC *Attendance: 41,234 (Away: 845) The Nexus Habitat wad silenced when Syria's long ball would meet Strafe's foot in midair to sweetly strike the back of the net to brighten up a dull game. Fred The Purple Monkey added a tap in late on. Scorers Strafe 62 Fred the Purple Monkey 78 .}} .}} Mushroom Kingdom FC 2-0 Team Genetic *Attendance: 43,455 (Away: 1,164) Snipe brought down Diddy Kong for Peach to score a penalty, and Daisy joined the 40,000 party with a acrobatic header. Scorers Peach 40+2 Daisy 72 .}} Team Sew'n 2-0 King Plumber's Army *Attendance: 41,232 (Away: 2,126) Ninja-Black nutmegged King Plumber to score a one on one with DragonMan. And a Light deflection lead the ball heading towards his own net, Yellow was there to tap it in past DragonMan in quick succession. Scorers Ninja-Black 73 Yellow 76 .}} Royal Atlantica 0-2 Nintendo All-Stars FC *Attendance: 74,664 (Away: 3,566) Zero Suit Samus scored a comfortable brace to prove that she is a Football Warrior! A goal poached and struck from 30 yards out with some menace to pull Atlantica apart today. Scorers Zero Suit Samus 28, 53 .}} Gearworks FC 0-0 Team Lios Lions *Attendance: 62,434 (Away: 4,123) Padge rattling the woodwork and Sentinel Drone's offside goal were 2 of the 5 major chances in the game, all failed. Kaisser Cassia was sent off for dissent. FC APIM 1-0 Team Freaky *Attendance: 65,646 (Away: 2,656) Suzy Sweetheart scored a late penalty in a foggy night at the APIM Arena, Tranzformez was sent off in 6 minutes. Scorers Suzy Sweetheart 78 (pen) Team Gemstones 2-3 Team Steel *Attendance: 68,565 (Away: 4,323) Bearded Ninja crossed in a effort for Bearded Smiley to tap It in at the far post. Hark flung one into the topmcorner shortly after. Princess Grace shot from The penalty shot with a beautiful snapshot reflex for the Gemstones half time lead. Hau won and scored a penalty as Emerald the Sceptile was sent off. Forter header the wrong way at the end when defending a corner for Hark to tap it in. Scorers Bearded Smiley 9 Princess Grace 28 Hark 23, 78 Hau 48 Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Flame TV Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Flame TV Category:User:Clyde1998 Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3